


Steady Me

by CreationSylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caring, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreationSylph/pseuds/CreationSylph
Summary: Papping was never enough to calm Eridan down.Karkat found other ways.





	Steady Me

You always knew when he wasn't well.  
Helped that he wasn't the best at hiding his feelings when they were strong enough, he really couldn't hide them. You knew the signs after knowing him almost all your young life into your now considered adult one. The way his gills flared in anger or because he was holding back sobs. The way his clenched fists shook and his already tense body went rigid, as if he were seconds from bursting apart. You knew damn well he never meant to hurt others. But he couldn't find any other outlet when he was in emotional pain, other than striking out. It was just the way he was. No amount of shooshing would quiet his tirade, and no amount of soft or insistent paps would calm him. You pulled him away from whoever he was fighting at the time and dragged him kicking and screaming to your hive.  
You gave him water and let him swear and yell and breathe a bit. Once he was seated, you proceeded to cover him in soft kisses, which he reacted to with bubbling, glubbing sounds and sighs of your name. He slips his cold hands under your sweater, ever addicted to the heat of your skin. You kiss carefully at his neck, around his gills, mouthing cautiously at his fin ears.  
You coax off layers of clothes and press soft kisses to each and every scarred inch of skin you can get at, murmuring praise and loving words that he soaks up and basks in like rays of sunlight. He arches and whines under you, tugging at your clothes until you slip them off with his eager help. His mind has long forgotten what he was pissed about, as he can now only focus on your touches and words that he's so starved of. Eridan hardly receives such positive attention, and he knows you mean every word as you remind him that you're flushed smitten for him. You make sure to attend every part of him, paying extra worship to the parts he insists are ugly, that he despises. You remind him that in your eyes he's glorious, and he moans back equal praise of your skills. You feed off each other's love for what you both hate.  
Before long you've slid him into you and you're slowly, gently riding him. He babbles broken words that are spaced by panting and noises of need.  
"S-so fuckin', ahh, so good, Kar, you're so bloody perfect.. Fuckin' adore you..."  
You purr in response, nuzzling his cheek against yours as you rock your hips faster. His arms wrap around you and you feel his pulse under your hands, which rest on his chest for leverage. Your own pulse hammers with swelling adoration for the troll under you. You're both so broken, but you mend each other's broken parts with understanding and patience.  
You both clean up and snuggle under blankets when it's over, holding hands. You give him more water and just listen to him breathe. He kisses your palm and holds you closer, mumbling apologies for his previous behavior. You tell him not to worry about it, that you're just happy no one was hurt. You lay in comfortable silence.  
He's the best thing in your life, and his anger is a part of him just as much as your insecurities are part of you. If he can tolerate that, you can bear his flaws.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together a heartbreaking amount. Decided to write some happier shit for once.


End file.
